1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to goggles, particularly to ones convenient and comfortable to wear, and easily conforming to a wearer's face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Chinese proverb says eyes are the windows of a soul, and when people engage in work or activity, they will wear goggles to protect their eyes to prevent them from getting hurt.
A first kind of conventional goggles shown in FIG. 6, includes a hard lens portion 10, a soft protective portion 11 fitting around the lens portion 10, and a tying band 12 connected with the two opposite sides of the protective portion 11. The soft protective portion 11 around the hard lens portion 10 has its circumference to contact closely the face of a wearer so that the wearer can wear it comfortably. Nevertheless, The tying band 12 has to be positioned on the head, so it is not so convenient to put on and take off the head, and the hairstyle may be disfigured as well. At the same time, if the tying band 12 is tied too tight, the wearer may feel uncomfortable, and on the contrary, if it is tied too loose, the lens portion may not be kept stable on the head.
A second kind of conventional goggles shown in FIG. 7 includes a hard lens portion 20, a soft foam portion 21 fixed respectively on the upper and the lower edge of the lens portion 20, and a tying band 22 connected to the two opposite ends of the lens portion 20. The second conventional goggles have the same disadvantages as the first ones, and in addition, the soft foam members 21 have to be adhered with the upper and the lower edge of the lens portion 20, inconvenient to assemble as well as easily peeling off owing to the glue wetted after a long period of use to result in lack of closeness and comfort in wearing.
A third kind of conventional goggles shown in FIG. 8 includes a hard lens portion 30, a shield portion 31 extending to the upper, the lower, the right, and the left side of the lens portion 30, and two temples 32 respectively connected pivotally with two ends of the shield portion 31. This goggles is easy to wear because of the two foldable temples 32, and do not disfigure the hair style in wearing, but the shield portion 31 is made of hard material, uneasy to conform to the face of a wearer, not so comfortable to wear and not suitable for long time's wear.